


A lovestruck Balthazar

by sereniteasocks



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar's thought process behind writing An Ode. Very loosely based upon the song Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lovestruck Balthazar

Pedro was being his special brand of down – constantly suggesting activities, constantly trying to be the best, constantly trying to display that he was fine to the world, constantly trying to prove to himself that he was still worth..something.

Balthazar knew him better than that, however. He knew Pedro. Pedro had acted like this with Janet, Elizabeth, Christine.. and it had never went by quickly.

The days of letting it slowly pass, acting like he didn't notice, were over. Balthazar was going to do something about it.

He was going to show to Pedro, just how awesome he was. Just what he deserved. Balthazar couldn't do a motivational speech. He sucked at them. Pedro made speeches, Pedro always could lift one's spirit and improve one's confidence with a few word.. But Balthazar? He felt he just fumbled, and lacked eloquence.

There was one language he was fluent in, however. It was not English, it was something that felt more natural to him. Something he had never felt like he had to learn – no parent going ”mama” and ”papa” two inches from his face, no watching educational children's television. He just had to pick up something, experiment a little, and he could play it. Music.

His words were often lacking, or so he felt at least. The tones he played however? Every single note expressed something.

”Seems like about time these words were spoken..”

 

There were limits on what he could say to Pedro. Most poignantly, the fact that Balthazar was madly in love with him. He could never say that out loud.

But he could kiss him, hiding between the bars of a rhyme.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially planned on a fic of Balthazar serenading Pedro.. so there miight be another chapter. Emphasis on the might.


End file.
